


Life To Nothing In A Second

by deansomega94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flashback smut, Graphic Violence, Loss of Pregnancy, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansomega94/pseuds/deansomega94
Summary: Dean always figured he would die fighting a monster. He’d figured he would die first. He also figured that his love life would stay nonexistent and his sex life would be a constantly revolving door. Dean had not planned on you walking into his life and making him believe that maybe he could still have a chance at normal.Dean is not able to process when nothing he figured happened. And he finds himself holding onto your lifeless hand, after watching the er doctor pull a sheet over his little brother’s face.





	Life To Nothing In A Second

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TAKE NOTE THERE ARE TRIGGERS FOR LOSS OF PREGNANCY AND SUICIDE!!  
> Please heed warnings and take care of yourself!!

_Dean walked into his room in the bunker, candles were on every flat surface, flickering madly as the bunker’s air conditioner blew cool air in. Y/N’s Queensryche playlist making it rain in the room. He closed the door and noticed something laying on his pillow on a tissue. He crossed over and picked it up, his mouth falling open and the towel he was holding dropping, when he saw it was positive. A burst of laughter filled the room before he was attacked by a rose and vanilla scented bundle of giddy woman._

_“So, Mr. Winchester are you happy? Y/N’s Y/E/C twinkled in the candlelight. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. “And look.” She said with a smirk. “You are dressed perfectly. She leaned in and kissed him, over balancing them so they fell on the bed. She let go with her legs so Dean could settle between them. “Does the hard part of your gorgeous body currently poking my thigh mean you are happy?” She pulled back so she could see his eyes._

_Dean felt a tear slide down his cheek. Y/N reached up and gently wiped it away. “Mrs. Winchester, it means I am thrilled. I will miss the trying.” He nuzzled her neck so he could hear her giggle. “I would say I can’t wait to tell Sam, but I’d be lying.” She moaned when he started placing wet, open mouth kisses down between her ample breasts and travelled down her torso, until he could gently suck right above her belly button. Y/N gasped when he laved it with his tongue. Dean smiled, it was one of her many sweet spots._

_Dean looked up into his wife’s eyes, as he licked a stripe up her slit. Her eyes rolled and she groaned when Dean nipped softly at her clit. He began flicking the nub with his tongue as he placed one finger inside her. “Your so effin wet!” Dean closed his eyes and listened to his wife’s soft whimpers and the wet noises his finger made as he moved it in and out of her. He slid another finger beside the first and she moaned his name. He began to suck and lave her clit, adding a third finger. Y/N’s body clinched down on his fingers and Dean sped them up, sucking a little bit harder on her clit. Y/N threw her head back and screamed when he pushed her over the edge._

_He moved up so he could swallow the last of her scream and he moaned as their tongues warred with each other’s. The kiss was sloppy and wet, the sound reminding him of his fingers inside her. He licked the tip of her nose and she laughed. Her y/e/c eyes following his movements, she bit her bottom lip as he lined his cock up with her entrance and slammed his hips forward, impaling her. Dean loved to watch her face go from shock, to adjusting, to arousal when he just shoved himself in. When her eyes glazed with arousal he pulled almost out, then moved in again, setting a hard, steady pace, while he suckled first one breast and then the other. She squeezed down on him as her nipples went hard, causing Dean to pick up his pace. Y/N began to make little keening sounds in the back of her throat and Dean thrust harder as well as faster._

_”I’m close.” Dean managed._

_”Me too.” Y/N began to writhe beneath him. Dean reached between them to stroke her clit. Causing her to let out a wail, clinching down on him and exploding, her juices squirting. Dean thrust forward, hard and emptied himself into her._

_”I guess it’s a good thing, Sam went on a food run.” Her eyes danced mischievously._

_”Yeah. Or he would be making a noise complaint.” Dean pulled out of her and arranged them so she could rest her head on his chest. “I love you, Y/N.”_

_”I have and will always love you, Daddy.” She chuckled then settled into his side with her head resting on his chest. He glanced down to find her asleep with a smile on her face._

_*************************************************************************************_

Dean jumped out of Baby when the ambulances carrying his family pulled up in front of the E. R. Door. The paramedics pulled the gurney containing his wife out of the ambulance. Dean ran up and convinced the paramedics that he was the husband. Then he looked around for the ambulance that contained his baby brother. He spotted the gurney being wheeled into the emergency room doors. A paramedic rode the gurney, straddled his body, while he manually pumped Sam’s chest to make his heart beat. He turned back and took Y/N’s limp hand and jogged beside the gurney. The paramedic yelled out his wife’s name, age, ethnicity, and the fact that she was five months pregnant. Dean closed his eyes when he yelled, “three stab wounds to the chest with a 8 inch Bowie knife”. The paramedic pulled his hand lose and before he could say anything they took her through a set of doors. He couldn’t go any further. So, they suggested he go see how his brother was doing.

Dean walked to the open glass doors at the end of the trauma room. He could see the doctors working frantically to save Sam. A guy in hospital green scrubs pushed past him. The nurse working on Sam didn’t look up from where she was trying to start a line on Sam. “Four gunshots from a large caliber weapon. One entered the forehead, lodging in the brain, we are waiting for X-ray. One striking the neck and nicking the right carotid. We have stabilized that wound for now. One enter into his right pectoral, puncturing his lung, then bouncing off a rib before lodging in his left kidney. One through his right pectoral, appearing to have just missed the heart, puncturing the lung and traveling out of the body.” She apparently got the line because she hung a bag of clear fluid and started it.

The new doctor started trying to plug Sam up enough so they could get him on a ventilator. Dean covered his ears when one of the machines attached to his baby brother’s body started to shrill. When Dean tuned back into what was happening, the new doctor yelled for everyone to clear. Sam’s body lurched then went still. The doctor barked orders then yelled for everyone to clear again. Dean noticed blood dripping off the gurney by Sam’s pale neck. “Call it.” The new doctor said with disgust.

The nurse said. “Time of death, eight forty p.m.” Another nurse pulled the bloody, ugly green sheet up over his brother’s face.

Dean heard someone wailing, and realized it was him. He put his blood soaked hand over his mouth to hold the noise in. He took a step towards Sam, then backed up, then he started forward again only to hear someone asking if they could speak with a Mr. Tate if he could speak with him about the events that led to the shooting death of his brother and stab wounds to his wife. Dean blinked, unfocused forest green eyes on the man holding a badge. Then he remembered he had given his name as Jeff Tate, not wanting to push it by spelling it like the lead singer of her favorite band. He had said that she was Susan and his brother was Mark.

”Sure.” Dean managed as he looked one last time at his brother’s sheet-covered form. Then he stumbled to a bank of conjoined plastic chairs and collapsed in one. The detective, whose name Dean had already forgotten, squatted in front of him. His partner sat down a couple of chairs over.

”Mr. Tate can you tell us what happened tonight?” The detective looked Dean intently in the face.

”Yeah. My wife, my brother and I went to dinner at the new Italian place, um...” Dean closed his eyes to try and think of the name and they sprung back open when saw his brother’s arm flail when the first shot hit him. “We left the restaurant and she had a craving for a Snickers bar and we wanted some beer, so I pulled into the convenience store, ran around the car to help her out. The we want in. I headed for the bathroom, my brother went for the beer, and she headed for the candy aisle.” Dean remembered the quick kiss he’d given her and he hurried off to the bathrooms. She had chuckled and warned him about teasing a pregnant woman. “When I came back out the place was surrounded by patrol cars with their lights blinking and spotlights shining. My brother was standing in front of me frozen. He was trying to get a stoned guy to let my wife go. I turned to where he was looking, still not out in the open, my brother had signaled for me to stay hidden, the dude had a huge knife to her throat. I was afraid that if I came out it might spook them and he would hurt her. I heard another guy who was pointing a gun at my brother, yelling for him to shut his fucking mouth.” Dean winced as he remembered how she had jumped when the guy shouted and it had nicked her neck. “The cops came on their megaphones or whatever and yelled that they had the place surrounded and the stoned dudes had no chance of getting out.” Dean’s breath heaved and he felt his body go numb. “The one with gun shot the girl behind the counter, right between her eyes, then he turned so quick that I didn’t have a chance to get in front of him or push him out of the way and shot my brother several times. He went down and I looked up to see the guy with the knife stab my wife, over and over again. The gun guy laughed and shot his friend in the head, then himself. He was laughing the whole time. I ran to my wife, I thought my brother was dead, but she was moaning. I grabbed her hand and she weakly squeezed mine. Then somebody pulled me away and they started feeling for a pulse. I realized it was a paramedic.” Dean blinked a couple of times and wondered if the cops had even assessed the situation before deciding what to do?

”Mr. Tate?”

Dean realized they had been trying to get his attention. “Sorry.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “One of the other paramedics shouted she had found a pulse, and that my brother was still alive. Then they loaded up my family on gurneys and started to move to the ambulance. They said I would have to drive myself. I beat the ambulances here and was able to hold her hand as they wheeled her down the hall. They came to double doors that I couldn’t go through. So, I went and watched them work on my brother. Then I watched him die.” Dean stood up.”Can I go hold my wife’s hand while she dies now or do you have more questions about how your coworkers got them killed by making it sound like the armed guys had no choices.” Dean felt his eyes go cold and the life leave his face. He didn’t wait for an answer, he just walked away.

Dean found out from the desk nurse that Y/N was out of surgery and on the third floor in the ICU. When he got off the elevator and started for the desk, someone called his fake name. He looked at the middle aged female doctor who walked to him, shoving reading glasses in her pocket.

”I’m Doctor Grossman. I would like to speak with you about your wife’s condition.” She motioned to a couple of chairs.

”I just want to hear what you need to say. I don’t want to sit down.” Dean tried to soften his tone but figured it wasn’t working, as the good doctor backed up a couple of steps. “Sorry, my brother just died down in the E. R., I don’t want to sit and listen to you tell me how long before my wife follows.”

Sorry for your loss, Mr. Tate. Your wife lost the baby, I am so sorry, but the trauma to her body sent her into labor and we couldn’t stop it. Susan suffered a massive coronary due to the shock to her system. The first stab wound severed her superior vena cava, which is a major vein, located right below her collarbone. This wound on its own could cause enough trauma to be fatal and definitely enough to throw her body into arrest. The second wound severed her interior thoracic vein causing her to bleed quickly into her abdominal cavity, triggering labor, which is what triggered the stroke. The third wound severed a part of her aortic arch, once this wound occurred, the only thing that can save the person is for the bleeding to be stopped and more blood to be given to combat the loss. All three together are simply too much for her greatly weakened body to overcome. She is in a coma, but I do not expect her to make it through the night.”

”Thank you for just telling me Doctor Grossman.” Dean could feel his whole body trembling slightly. “Can I go sit with her until it’s over.”

”Of course. She is in bed seven.” The doctor pointed to the beds behind them. “Is there anybody I can call for you?”

Dean sucked in a shaky breath. “She and my brother were all I had. There is no one left to call.” He turned to walk away. “Thank you, though.” Dean didn’t hear if she replied. He walked on trembling, numb legs to the bed with the number seven above it. He sat down in the chair beside the bed. He took a shaky breath and forced his eyes to look at her. She was far too still, she was never still, she was in perpetual motion, even when she slept. Her face was so pale and blank. He pushed her hair out of her face and took her cold hand.

”Sammy is gone, Y/N. He never made it out of the E. R. I can’t make my brain process it.” He looked at her still face, hoping for a twitch, something to indicate she was still in there. Finding nothing, he went back to talking to her. “I’m sorry, but the baby came too soon and he didn’t make it. They told me that you can’t survive, but they don’t know you like I do. Remember the werewolf pack hunt that we met on? 20 Cujos on steroids and the three of us. You managed to take out twelve on your own. And you didn’t get a scratch. Sam looked like he had been thrown from a an angry horse, from one of the wolves throwing him into the wall. And I got swiped. I made a pass at you while you stitched me up.”

Dean laid his head down on the side of her bed. “I always thought that it would be a preternatural monster that took down the Winchesters and I would go first. I even wrote a letter telling you two to stay together. Sam had a crush on you when we hooked up and being Sammy, he buried it and was just happy for us. I wanted him to be with you and the kid, so, you wouldn’t be alone and he would be happy. I knew you loved him, mostly like a big brother, but a bit like a boyfriend. I figured you would work it all out. I told you to take him and the baby and run away from the bunker as fast as you could.” He wiped away his tears. “Not real sure what to do without either of you. There is nothing here that I want enough to be here without either of you. I didn’t even get to hold his hand as he died. He was alone with strangers when Billie came for him. I hope he saw me before he went with her.”

Dean jumped when your monitors started making a flat monotone and an alarm went off. Doctor Grossman came rushing in and gently moved him aside. Dean stood in the doorway, while they worked on Y/N.

The doctor announced to call it. She turned to say how sorry she was to the husband but no one was there.

Dean stumbled out the door and shuffled his way to Baby. He looked at the building that held the earthly remains of the people he considered family, save one grumpy angel. He unlocked the door and climbed in. He pulled his gun out of the glove compartment. He stared at the picture on the sun visor of the three of you stuffed into one of those photo booths. There was one where you all three were attempting to be serious, one where you all were laughing, and one where you had decided to make each make a face. He rubbed his fingers over Sammy’s face and then Y/N’s face. He laid them on the seat. Dean placed the gun to his forehead, with his finger on the trigger, prayed to Cas to take care of the bodies, and pulled the trigger. For a split second he would have sworn he heard the fluttering of wings, then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like air to a writer!! Kudos are like hugs!!


End file.
